<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready Or Not? by Arorhea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922741">Ready Or Not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arorhea/pseuds/Arorhea'>Arorhea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arorhea/pseuds/Arorhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"FUCKING RICH PEOPLE!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I, Han Jisung, take thee, Kim Seungmin, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith."</p><p>"Babe, you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, can't wait to be part of your family!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"There are gonna be lot of unimportant people there as well."</p><p>"Oh, those who come for food and are like 'go fuck yourself'!"</p><p>"Jisung, are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Absolutely, I love you and want to be part of your family!"</p><p>"My family isn't that nice."</p><p>"They aren't?"</p><p>"No, they are....rude....to new people."</p><p>"Maybe they just take time to adjust."</p><p>I kiss Seungmin on the lips and he tells me that he hopes they'll be nice to me. </p><p>"So before we go, maybe we can kiss for a little longer?"</p><p>"Of cour-"</p><p>As we were about to kiss, Minho barges in through the door. </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt your make out session but I was asked to fetch you two."</p><p>"It's ok, Minho."</p><p>"I can't believe my brother is getting married."</p><p>"You two have a very special bond despite being step-siblings."</p><p>"Yeah, he's the only one I like in my family."</p><p>"Mom wouldn't like to hear that, Seungmo!"</p><p>"HOW MANY I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT?!"</p><p>"I think we should go now!"<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"PLEASE HELP ME!"</p><p>"WHERE IS HE?!"</p><p>"PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM AND HELP ME ESCAPE!"<br/>HE'S IN HERE!"</p><p>"NO"</p><p>"FOUND HIM!"</p><p>The man was trying to run away from them but he was locked from both sides. They took him behind a door. </p><p>All I heard was his screams. Grandma came closer to me setting her gun down. She caressed me and said, </p><p>"You're such a good boy, Minho. So loyal to your family. You'll always be like this, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Yes, grandma."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>She kissed my forehead but all I could focus on was that man's screaming. </p><p>They were, oh so, painful. </p><p>What are they doing to him? </p><p>What did I just do? <br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• </p><p>                       'Ready Or Not?'</p><p>                         'Here I come'<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>This is basically ready or not au</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how about one last fuck before you become my brother in law?"</p><p>"Shut your mouth or I'll push you in the pool behind us!" I said through gritted teeth while he just pinched my back. </p><p>We were outside as a photographer asked us to stop and take pictures together, he was clicking and giving instructions while Minho was asking for a fuck.</p><p>"So ready to be part of the new family, Han Jisung?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean I really want to feel how it feels to be part of a family."</p><p>"Well, I guess your wish is coming true then."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"We're so awkward...."</p><p>"I don't know why we're awkward,JiJi. I mean like we dated each other and played around after breakup for a long time as well."</p><p>I hit him on the arm. Yes, we did date for 3 year's and was there for each other in many ways than one after we decided to separate ourselves for awhile.</p><p>"That was long ago, Minho! Shut the fuck up!<br/>And besides I'm about to annoy you a lot more so don't worry we wouldn't be awkward for too long."</p><p>"Ah yes, you're about to be my brother in law."</p><p>"Exactly so we'll meet each other a lot more so prepare yourself for everything cringe."</p><p>"Cringe...kinda like who writes our life."</p><p>"Well, I hope you won't die of loneliness."</p><p>"At least, I won't break up with someone and start dating their step brother and will marry them after 3 month's."</p><p>"Are you shaming me for marrying someone I haven't met for too long? You do know that love is not based on time."</p><p>"I'm not shaming you, it's just that.......I hope you spent time too know him and understand him for longer than 3 month's."</p><p>"It's time to leave I think."</p><p> </p><p>We go outside and everything is decorated so extravagant. Everything is white to symbolize purity, innocence and new beginning.</p><p> It also reminds people of dandruff, their white clothes getting dirty when they eat, boring Kardashian home and probably a mental asylum. </p><p>At least the interior of the house isn't like Kim Kardashian's house. </p><p>"I know you're disgusted by white at the moment but my brother is waiting on the other side with big worried eyes and everyone is panicking internally because they think you're going to run away like those actresses in Bollywood movies. So, go before this turns more awkward than it already is."</p><p>I just glared at Minho and walk towards Seungmin. We just smiled at each other because the awkwardness of everyone was eating us from the inside.</p><p>In the front row, there was an old lady. She looked like a witch. </p><p>As if she would immediately sand up then the sky would get dark, the white that has decorated the venue will start darkening like her soul, everybody would be confused and watch the old women in horror as they don't know what to do next.</p><p> The women blinded by her rage would go ruthless and remove someone's eyes, it'll stretch from the socket, the person's face would twisted in pain, tears would be down their cheeks and blood would be leaking to quench the women's anger. </p><p>She would then set everything on fire as people would start bursting, their organs and blood would make the lavish meal for the witch, she'll devour her soul and anger with their bodies.</p><p>And the-</p><p>"JISUNG!"</p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p>"DO YOU ACCEPT KIM SEUNGMIN TO BE YOUR LAWFUL WEEDED HUSBAND?!"</p><p>"HUSBAND?!"</p><p>"JISUNG, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"</p><p>"AH YES, I TAKE THE SAME POSITION AS YOU!"</p><p>"SAY I DO!"</p><p>"I DO!"</p><p>"UHMHM! You two may kiss then."</p><p>"Hehe....."</p><p>"Right now, kissing you is the only thing that'll make me alive a little!"</p><p>"GWAHH!"</p><p>"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU GONNA THROW UP, MINHO OR I SWEAR ON THIS PRIEST'S BALD HEAD THAT I'LL GRAB YOUR HEAD AND PUSH IT IN A FISH TANK!"</p><p>"THEN STOP THEM FROM BEING SO CHEESY, EMBARRASSING AND CRINGY!"</p><p>"MOM!"</p><p>Seungmin yelled towards an elegant women standing on the side twisting Minho's ear while he complained and winced in pain.</p><p>"SEUNGMO!"</p><p>"I'm kindly asking you to please stop calling me that or I'll tell dad that you hid his notebook of myths!"</p><p>"YOU WOULDN'T OR ELSE HE'LL MAKE ME HEAR ALL THAT WEIRD SHIT!"</p><p>"Whatever. Mom, this is Jisung."</p><p>"Ah, my son in law."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."</p><p>"You can call me Tiffany."</p><p>"Mom, I will go and bring uncle before he starts fighting aunt on such occasion as well."</p><p>"And I will talk to Jisung, Minho can you get Mom."</p><p>"Ugh that hag!"</p><p>"MINHO!"</p><p>"FINE!"</p><p>"So Jisung, you seemed a little lost in thoughts in the ceremony."</p><p>"Ah it was just that a lady in the front row was staring at me with the uttermost disgust."</p><p>"Ah mom surely loves to give whoever joins the family a hard time....."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She looked at me, Joy and the maids weirdly as well when we first came in this family."</p><p>"Are the others gonna be like her to me as well?"</p><p>"I think you'll fit in the family very well, maybe it'll just be a matter of time."</p><p>"MOM!"</p><p>Minho came towards Tiffany with a dead face.</p><p>"That hag wants to meet Jisung so if you're little gossip section is over then can I take him?"</p><p>"Of course, Minho. And stop calling grandma 'hag'!"</p><p>"The day that hag dies, I will burn this entire house down!"</p><p>"What's grandmas name?"</p><p>"Grandma, really? Don't get in mom's words. Call her hag."</p><p>"What's the hag's name?"</p><p>"Katherine, she's a mythic bitch."</p><p>"Is she the lady that you said-"</p><p>"BRING HIM HERE!"</p><p>I looked over to see who yelled at me and the answer was obviously the mythic bitch was the new making my life worse. Seungmin next to looked nervous but Minho looked chill like the most scariest thing is in front of you and you're chill, please share the attitude with me!</p><p>"Grandmother, this is Jisung."</p><p>So Tiffany calls this bitch grandma, Seungmin calls her grandmother, Minho calls her hag and I wonder what do others call her by.</p><p>"So you are the one....."</p><p>"Hmm...you look cute."</p><p>"Thanks, Grandmother."</p><p>"You'll call me miss, Jisung, got it?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss."</p><p>"Well, maybe you'll be able to-"</p><p>"GRANNY!"</p><p>"Brown haired niece you continue to exist....."</p><p>"HEHE!"</p><p>"Hello, I'm Jason and this is my wife, Caroline. I'm Seungmin's uncle."</p><p>"Would any of you let him rest?"</p><p>A man came with hand in hand with Tiffany. He had a drink in his hand, he had a huge smile on his face but it failed to convince me that he looked as happy as he was trying to convey. A butler was also on his side.</p><p>"I'm Seungmin and Minho's dad, the name is Avarum."</p><p>"Let's do the rest of formality's later, both of you go get some rest now as it has been a long weeding."</p><p>"Yes, mom."<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Seungmin and I were in our room as the day long boring, awkward and weird said wedding ended.</p><p>"Your family seems really nice even grandma just seems a little strict."</p><p>"Uh.....yeah......."</p><p>"Jisung, there is something that I haven't told you......."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"To get accepted in the family, you have to play a family game in the hall."</p><p>"A game?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a family tradition. Everyone in our family had to play it to fit in."</p><p>"So do I have to win?"</p><p>"NO! You just have to play."</p><p>"So I don't have to win, I have to just......play......"</p><p>"Yeah........"</p><p>"Then let the games begin......."</p><p> </p><p>                          "Ready or not?"<br/>                          "Here I come."</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rice cooker:-</p><p>Avarum means greedy in Latin.</p><p>Jisung, best of luck you'll need it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>